I Should Have Bought You Flowers
by MisfitToyGirl
Summary: Rachel had something no one else had, she didn't know if it was a gift or a curse, but she was almost done with only seven lives and a nice taste when it came to girls. Faberrittana all the way.


Santana _must_ be seeing things... Probably the amount of steam going off of the Cherrios's shower. Those couldn't be Rachel making Quinn scream in multiple orgasms thrusting her fingers with one hand and digging her claws at the white bare skin with the other. Wait a minute since when did Rachel Berry had claws and a tail? Oh sweet_ fuck _she had the most cute kitty ears ever.

By the time she finished Quinn off Rachel looked right in her direction with wild dark yellowish eyes that made the Latina feel weak on her knees. She licked her fingers that were sticking wet and lowered the blonde who had her legs tight around Rachel's waist to the floor, it took less than a second for her to be standing in front of a shivering and confused Santana, in a smooth move she pinned the taller brunette to the closest wall and made a bee line with her skilled tongue from pulse point to earlobe making Santana moan in a combination of fear and pleasure.

"Fuck…" said the already hot and bothered girl.

"I intend to "Rachel whispered in her ear.

Rachel let go of her and run faster than humanly possible leaving a wide eyed Latina behind wondering what the hell had just happened.

The next day she realized that that wasn't just a crazy dream when Rachel arrived at school hotter than ever sporting dark blue jeans, sun glasses, black leather jacket and high heels. Quinn by her side holding her hand and grinning like a stupid lovesick and the whole school boys and girls hot on the brunette's heels almost drooling at her.

When she passed Santana by she made sure to flash a bright smile showing of her cat fangs. At lunch Santana sat alone in a corner trying to process the situation when she felt a shadow dance in front of her. Rachel was swinging her tail at the taller brunette's eyes then she bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I plan to kiss you hard and suck on your bottom lip then shove my tongue down your throat while I make circles around your dripping wet clit hot stuff"

Santana gasped, when did she became speechless like that anyway. She moved away before she completely gave in.

"Am I missing something here Berry? What the fuck _happened _to you."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

Rachel sighed heavily then stepped in Santana's comfort zone again only to give a sweet kiss to her cheek lingering longer than necessary there.

Santana then had tears blurring her vision, she was Rachel Berry running in the cold dark hallways of McKinley High till she tripped and fell, someone hovered over her, she wasn't able to see or hear the person's voice, the bastard ripped her clothes and raped her mercilessly until her body went numb, he kicked her already sore and bruised body then left her there on a pool of her own blood.

When she snapped out of it she couldn't bring herself to breathe from her heart wrecking sobs, she felt sick to her stomach.

"That my hot blooded friend was the very first time I died..."

Minutes passed but if felt more like days for both girls staring at each other daring one another to make the first move or say the first word.

"So…first time?" Santana was the one to break the ice.

"All of them worse than the other. " Rachel cringed at the memories.

"But who and why?" The taller brunette asked.

"Billion dollar question baby, I just remember waking up and being like this."

"Can I? " Santana motioned to Rachel's fluffy ears.

"Sure go for it" She smiled at her.

Santana reached out her hand and caressed her ears, Rachel leaned in her touch and actually growled, they felt warn and twitchy to the touch of one careful Latina.

Rachel blinked several times and yawned making Santana hold back a playful laugh.

Santana was getting comfortable with this messed up thing when Rachel reverted to the predator persona and held both the Latina's hands and said in a low and sexy voice.

"Your girlfriend Brittany was more than willing to give me her sweet lady kisses and beg on her knees for me to fuck her to oblivion."

Santana froze on the spot. Her heart pounding and her legs just wouldn't work to get her out of there as fast as possible.

Rachel smirked and cocked her head to the side thinking that she may have hit a soft spot and broke the girl.

And just like that she was out of view, Santana barely managed to get to the bench and sit there staring at nothing.

Things haven't changed since the other day and the Latina was finding it _very_ hard to keep her eyes off of a certain lead singer. It seemed like her voice had acquired a stronger tone and made every single soul in the room completely mesmerized.

Santana could see from the corner of her eyes _both_ Quinn and Brittany (that had broken up with her because she thought Rachel's hair smelled like chocolate and rainbows) squirm o her sits. She just couldn't get a grip on herself because to be honest she wanted badly to drive up the wall with Rachel on top of her. And the not so pure thoughts she had been having about the kitty brunette made her wet and needy. She saw that Rachel played for keepers cause every once in a while she would blow a kiss or wink at her girlfriends and no one would do as much as question their motives.

Then things got really interesting when Santana entered the choir room wanting a little bit of quiet and saw a dark brow cat laying over the piano peacefully.

"Oh my god" Santana stared wide eyed at the beautiful smaller than usual animal.

"Will you spent all day staring at me from afar? " The cat said unmoving.

The taller brunette couldn't believe her eyes when she got a closer look at Rachel. But when she was just about to touch the animal Rachel shifted into that gorgeous body and face of hers and stood pretty much naked on top of the piano giving _that_ sight of heaven.

"Shit "Santana cursed under her breathe.

Rachel smirked than pulled her into a breathe taking kiss, holding the Latina's hair down with her hand and drawing circles on her abs from under her shirt.

Santana signed her death sentence when she moaned loudly at the kiss pushing Rachel to do more than just kiss her, now her hands wandering every place uncovered that she could find and every now and then scratch it with her claws making things just a little bit more fun.

Rachel stopped all too soon to get a good look at a panting and flushed Latina only to put her hands on her covered stomach then rip her shirt and bra off, then her skirt and underwear.

"You're god damn beautiful "Rachel stated that fact.

Santana wasn't used to be called like that, it was always hot or something similar.

Rachel stared at her for like a minute then pushed the Latina on top of the piano only to hover above the said girl and start kissing and licking a path from her lips down to her core.

"_Fuck _Rachel"Santana was pulling at the sides of the piano so hard they seemed to be breaking.

That was when the kitty girl looked like a feline ready to stick her fangs on her victim and launched for the Latina's hot and deliciously wet center, at the same time pinching her rock hard nipples.

Their love making felt like paradise for Santana and god how an annoying and loud girl like Rachel could be such a stud.

"Come for me baby" Rachel whispered in her ear blowing her hot breathe into it.

Santana's heart racing, a thin line of sweat upon her face, she felt like floating but she was securely on top of the piano. She exploded screaming Rachel's name.

After Santana's rushed breathe subsided Rachel kissed her sweetly.

"Is that okay for you to be my girlfriend?" The kitty girl blurted.

"What about Brittany and Quinn?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"What I meant was is it okay for you to be my girlfriend along with those two?" Rachel smiled getting her point across.

"Fine" Santana believed it was okay to share as long as she got Rachel for herself sometimes.

Santana leaned to the piano's bench to regain control of her body and mind and Rachel shifted to a cat again to snuggle closer to her. Santana found it was just amazing to caress that soft fur of hers. So much that Rachel fell asleep and was carried by the taller brunette the whole way to her home.

When Rachel woke up she was in a bed that wasn't hers and in clothes that were just too big for her. They smelled like Santana and she couldn't help but sigh at the lovely but spicy scent.

"You know you can't have me for you all the time don't ya? " Rachel stated without open her eyes.

"I do" Santana answered not giving her anything but a glance.

"Good" Rachel said getting up and walking around the empty house with just a big shirt no panties on.

"I've wanting to ask you something important assuming that you are living a cat's life right now" Santana followed her and avoided any look or touch that may distract her.

"No I don't have those little thin mustaches and don't you ask that right now okay? Please." Rachel pleaded with her undeniable look.

Santana eyed her curiously like she _knew _the answer and wouldn't want to hear it just now.

"Can I use your phone San? " Rachel said more than asked.

"Sure" Santana glanced towards the object.

Rachel took it and went outside to call without being heard, five minutes later Quinn's car was parking in the driveway. One excited Brittany dragged her out the car and into the big house with her. Before they made it inside Rachel asked where the hell Santana's parents were and as an answer she got "Out for the weekend".

Brittany crushed Rachel in a hug then kissed her hungrily making both Rachel and Santana moan.

"Since when are you gay Q?" Santana demanded to know.

"Oh please shut the fuck up and kiss me" Quinn didn't even wait for the feedback.

Santana hadn't the chance to blink before she was caught in a bruising kiss by the blonde and kissed back with full force.

Quinn was never that…bold before and her hands found the Latina's breast fast and good.

They could hear the other two stripping and stopped for a moment then did it themselves.

Rachel sported that signature evil smile then shifted into a cat and told them to run after her. Brittany was halfway the stairs already when Quinn held on Santana's wrist.

"If you try to keep her from us again I _will_ hurt you understood?" Quinn gave her HBIC stare with the classic raised eyebrow.

"Sure Blondie" Santana scoffed before sprinting after her girlfriends.

They started a cat and rat marathon that would give anyone a run for their money till the three girls found themselves trapped by one and only Rachel fucking Berry.

She shifted again and once more was naked in front of them, she was walking their way painfully slow never averting her gaze from any of the beauty streaked faces.

"I better show you girls what I'm gonna…"

Rachel stopped mid-sentence only to fall to hear knees on a heart wrecking scream, tear filling up her eyes and she was desperate clutching at a bleeding arm.

The three girls shared white faces and worried looks then all of them were kneeling beside the suffering kitty girl.

"I…have…to…get…out…of…here…now!" Rachel managed somehow to say between screams of pain.

They didn't know what to do other than follow her wish so Brittany being the strongest took a barely wake and drenched in blood now coming from her stomach in her arms and led her to Quinn's car.

Quinn and Santana hot on their heel, that's when they saw it, a dressed in black figure wearing a hoodie so their face couldn't be seen. But it was as clear as the day light that the person was smiling wicked.

The screaming tires were enough to take Santana out of her haze and she realized they were far gone into the road.

Quinn was the one driving and she was oddly quiet, Santana was on the back sit with Brittany and Rachel who was laying her head on Santana's legs and had her legs on top of Brittany's.

"What the fuck was that?" She motioned from the girl lying atop her.

"The one who killed me all those times…These are effects from my past deaths" Rachel could barely keep her eyes open and hold back the tears.

Brittany was humming some sad song, Quinn changed places with Santana so she was the one driving but without a destination it seemed. Rachel was fast asleep and Quinn held her and played with her fluffy ears.

"How many times Quinn?" Santana asked from the front mirror.

"She said I couldn't tell you Santana and I will be true to my word" Quinn didn't dare to look at her.

"Spare me Blondie to the hell with your word it means nothing to me when _Rachel _is in danger" Santana was clearly upset from this sick situation.

"Alright you don't need to get all up my face San…Six times total". The blonde girl swallowed heavy.

"Meaning we're one death away to lose her forever" Santana closed her eyes for a second before looking at the road it was going to be dark soon and they needed a place to stay.

All of them were silent and started raining outside, a thunder ringed through the sky and made Santana shudder.

"I know a place" Rachel kept her eyes closed not wanting to face the rage of one Latina.

They drove to a lake house near the city and when they got there Brittany carried a hurt Rachel to the bathroom. Quinn and Brittany were the ones to get the cooking on so Santana could help the singer take a shower.

The water washed away the dripping blood and for them both that was a cruel sensation. Rachel's body was covered in bruises yellow and purple, she also had a few cuts along her arms and legs.

"When this fucker is near this always happens?" Santana asked wincing as she saw Rachel sobbing from the pain.

"Last time I felt a whole from a bullet going through my back, and that stung like hell" Rachel couldn't even breathe properly.

They stayed still for a few minutes before Santana broke the silence.

"I don't know exactly why but I just can't lose you Rach" Santana hit her back on the tiles for support.

"You won't baby we just got stick together, this heavy load is mine to carry so please don't let it get you or the girls I don't think I could live with that". The kitty brunette said then hugged the Latina not carrying if she was still wet.

They kissed, they stripped, they had hot wet sex, they cried.

When they made it down the stairs the rain turned into a merciless storm that made poor Brittany scared, Rachel held her while they ate the improved dinner. The kitty girl's wounds healing slowly.

Unfortunately the power went off and left them in pure darkness, only tamed by a few candles lit around the house, Brittany was on the bedroom sleeping and the other three found themselves sitting on the living room floor.

They all sat cross legged in silence around a candle that whenever the wind would blow harder it seemed like it was going to turn off. Rachel's eyes were the same color as the candle when she had her gaze fixed on it. Quinn and Santana silent discussing whether or not talk.

"I don't remember much from my second death…I know it was so painful and tragic, I flew over a car and…felt the pavement scratch one side of my face, I heard the screaming tires and the busting glass…my bones cracking" Rachel couldn't even blink anymore.

"You don't have to tell us honey" Quinn said but it sounded more like a whisper.

"I do though, you girls must know that I wasn't just running from someone I was also protecting you…" Rachel turned her eyes to the two beautiful ladies standing by her.

"What do you mean? "Santana asked feeling guilty already.

"That first time I had left Quinn's house, you and Brittany were there too…We fought over some stupid issue, we're in a relationship and I…I loved you girls all of you." Rachel's mind was somewhere they couldn't reach.

"So you're saying you died again and again because of us?" Quinn's question came out rushed and guilty.

"My murderer was there all the time, if I hadn't left that would be your blood on my hands and I'm grossed out by the thought of some weirdo hurting you…But it doesn't mean I like being a monster "Rachel's eyes casting down.

"Don't you dare ever saying that again Rachel you hear me!? Dying for the ones you love doesn't fit the definition of monster" Santana yelled making both girls jump.

"Third time I came between you and a bullet…it hit a spot where they couldn't save me" Rachel heard but ignored anyway in her head she was hearing guns and screams.

Tears were now filling Quinn's and Santana's eyes, they thanked god that Brittany was asleep otherwise she wouldn't be able to handle the stress.

"Please Rach stop" Quinn begged her, sitting with her head in her hands.

But Rachel couldn't hear them anymore, her body gave in as she fell back in the cold wooden floor. Tracing paths in the air, she looked stoned.

"Fourth time I…I hurt you Quinn, I slapped you hard across the face when you said you slept with Puck again, you said you were sorry and I didn't believe you. Someone set fire to the house I lived killing me and my parents, so much smoke" The singer put her hand above the flame of the candle long enough to burn the skin there.

They didn't know what to do once they saw every inch of flesh in the kitty's body clench, so much pain and agony on such a small body, how many times had she relieved those painful memories.

"Fifth time is by far my favorite I was drenching in sweat for running down the street carrying a not so light weight Brittany, she fell from the bicycle hurt her knee and started crying. On my way to the hospital I called you guys and you came to her rescue too. I asked to be left behind…he knocked me unconscious and dragged me to the river…" Rachel made a pause then spit water closing her eyes and clutching at her neck it burned.

"How can this be worse than being raped?" Santana dared to ask not really wanting to hear the answer.

Rachel sat up only to fall on all fours.

"I can't breathe San…please help me" The kitty girl cried she seemed to be choking in water.

Santana was taken by the sight of a fragile and damaged little girl. She kneeled beside her and brought her head to her chest. Singing a Spanish lullaby and caressing her hair to try and calm Rachel down.

Quinn scooted closer to them and had her head on Santana's shoulder not bothering to hold the sobs and tears that shook her soul.

"Sixth time…this one I can't share because I don't remember much of it" Rachel lied because that last one memory just would do the trick and break her.

"But I just did" Santana stopped her ministrations to stare into the space.

Quinn did too but she didn't have it in her to speak out loud.

The Latina was just that competitive with Quinn, when it came to popularity and love and boys and stuff in general.

They took it too far though, they made their personal mission to make Rachel's life a living hell. Torturing the poor girl to the point where a prank went so _wrong _that they put the liquid on the wrong locker and that turned out to be Santana's.

She opened it when Rachel rushed past her and slammed her body into hers so she fell to the ground and all the acid came to the singer's face blinding her. Brittany was nearby and heard the loud thud that came from the Latina's fall.

"Let me see Rach" The tall blonde took Rachel's hands from her face only to gasp in horror.

Her face was bleeding nonstop, the blood mixing with the tears but even then Rachel _smiled_ at her friend, secretly one that she loved just as much as Quinn and Santana.

When they got back from the most inflicted memory Rachel's eyes turned blind blue and she couldn't see.

"Don't worry that wasn't your fault and I was a pain in the ass back then" Rachel tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm so freaking sorry my love" Quinn said through tears.

Santana said the same in her silence state the kitty girl could tell.

"Come on baby, let's try and get some sleep shall we" Rachel went upstairs with them to lay beside Brittany who quickly snuggled with her, Santana behind Rachel and Quinn behind Brittany.

That night they cried themselves to sleep and boy that wasn't easy to go on with dreams of death around the corner.

Rachel was up before anyone else, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat outside in the porch's stairs to be greeted by the rising sun.

She couldn't sleep the whole night feeling Quinn and Santana toss and turn obviously fighting nightmares. That life of hers was more like somebody's sick joke.

"Get back to bed Rach" A half sleeping Quinn asked her.

"You really hated me back then? "Rachel questioned without moving.

"No, I just couldn't admit to myself and the world that I loved you so much it hurt "Quinn said sitting beside the kitty girl and snuggling close to her.

Rachel raised her hand on eye level and put a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, she put her forehead against hers.

"We're going to make it I swear" The singer promised more than said.

Quinn didn't bother to respond she just closed the distance and kissed her smiling into the kiss.

"It's being a while since I heard you sing baby…sing for me for us" Quinn asked tracing the lines of Rachel's jaw.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who get easy on the high don't have much money but girl if I did I would buy a big house where we could live if I was a sculptor but then again no or a woman who makes potions and travel in show…I know it's not much but it's the best I can do my gift is my song and this one is for you and you can tell everybody this is your song and may be quite simple but now that is done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put it down on words…" _

When she finished the other two sleep heads were awake and stood by the front door just hearing that beautiful melody their song.

"We should get back it's a school day" Rachel passed them by without as much as a kiss to their cheeks'

"But Rachel that man is out there waiting on ya "Santana said worried.

"I can't run anymore San I just…can't wait if death is my destiny then so be it" The kitty was too focused to realize how much that statement hurt her girlfriends.

When the words reached her Rachel looked behind only to see three sets of eyes looking down in shame and raw pain.

"Don't be like this…I love you do you hear me?" Rachel lifted the girl's heads and kissed each and every one of them.

She knew that if this was bound to happen at least she wouldn't have to face it alone.

That day Santana slept through the classes, she had the most wet dream she could ever think of.

There's she was pretty much naked, on the receiving end of pleasure that Brittany and Quinn were giving her, from the waist down Quinn would handle quite well her body and from waist up Brittany would do the job, they made her insane, teasing and using her to their will. But no matter what they just wouldn't let her come and that was driving her nuts.

Rachel was there toomore _felt _than seen, she just sat there, legs wide open on a chair, dressed as everyone's librarian sexy dream and more often than not she would teasingly cross and uncross said legs to show off her lacy black underwear. Smiling every now and then, putting her glasses back in place.

Suddenly she would stripe and push the chair so she was right below Santana, she would stroke the sensitive skin of her pussy and lick right there a few times then push two fingers in, after sometime the third finger would stretch her good and make her scream Rachel's name. The other two speeding up their ministrations, Quinn raking her nails at the Latina's tights and kissing above her belly button, Brittany sucked on a breast and pinched the other with the other hand.

That was insane, raw pleasure, paradise. And they would go on and on till all of them were satisfied but no matter how they tried or for how long they just couldn't seem to do the same to Rachel leaving her to enjoy the other girl's state of ecstasy and being the one to finish herself off.

"San wake up everyone's looking…stop dreaming about me and wake the hell up! "Rachel shook the Latina enough to wake her but not hurt her.

Santana sat up in the chair with so much force that she fell backwards bringing a kitty girl with her. People started laughing at the two until Rachel shot them a devil look and every single soul shut up and walked away in fear. Rachel didn't get up she just stood there like a poser with one leg lifted and a hand holding her head.

"So…?" Rachel asked already seeing the blush creep up the Latina's cheeks.

"So what?" Santana replied knowing too well what her girlfriend was asking.

"The dream Rachel is better than me or not?" She was freaking enjoying the situation.

Santana looked up and put a finger to her lips like she was in deep thought. She just shook her head to the side and got up motioning for Rachel to do the same.

Two can play this game my dear. Santana completely ignored Rachel's questions long enough for her to stop them.

It was sunset and Rachel couldn't shake the feeling of death just around the corner, it followed her where she went. The girls would make funny comments or just be there and that would minimize that lump on her throat. But it was so hard to keep happy knowing you didn't have a choice and her last breathe would literally be the last one she took.

"Rach I want to go to the park and feed the ducks can we go?" Brittany asked pouting.

"Sure Britt" How could anyone say no to Brittany's pleading ocean blue eyes.

So they all went to the park after school, Rachel with that feeling getting stronger as the time passed, Santana at a loss of words, Quinn being cheered up by the taller blonde but they were having fun so to speak.

They sat in the far side of the park near the pound and Rachel took Brittany to feed the ducks, the sun looked beautiful, red and orange all over the sky like it was melting or something.

Then the kitty girl leaned on Quinn's body for support while she was laying in the picnic sheets, she closed her eyes for a moment and everything's seemed alright for once, from that day on they would work hard to get in college and share an apartment in New York, be a family and get married when the time came, they would have kids and Rachel would be the star she always dreamed of, Quinn was going to be a famous lawyer and Brittany a dance teacher, Santana would be a doctor and the first one to carry her child who would be a mini version of the Latina and have cute little kitty ears and would bite Quinn's and Brittany's fingers.

The more she wanted those things the less she was close to having it, and like a snap of fingers she felt the power of all her deaths washing over her, she spit blood on Quinn's summer dress drawing tears out of her. Brittany clutched at Santana who just had turned to see the scene play out in front of her eyes, it looked like slow motion…Quinn screaming out to her to get Rachel and Brittany and run like hell, but her legs failed her, she was dragged around by the soon to be broken apart quad.

There it was dark as the weather following it, a fucking cliff, and they were being pulled right into it. Brittany tripped and she was caring Rachel, the kitty girl ended up rolling on to the edge of the cliff and was ranging by the hand.

Santana run and fell to her knees, Brittany held her by the back and whispered gentle words. Quinn swinging back and forth shielding them from the upcoming evil.

The man held Quinn by the arm bruising her and threw the blonde far away, he bent down and whispered on both girl's ears.

"_You can't save her_…"

"Watch me you monster" Santana spat back.

The wind blew stronger lifting the figure's hoodie, revealing a blood shot eyed Finn Hudson.

"You _have got_ to be kidding me!" The Latina squealed.

"You bitches took Rachel from me now I am taking her for the last time" Finn stated pushing them back.

"No Rachel I love you please hold on baby" Santana begged while crying.

Rachel looked out for her, for all of them, she couldn't stand much longer, her arm was dripping blood and it stung, it hurt but she was not crying no the kitty girl didn't want the last memory of her to be like that to her girlfriends, she smiled bright, mouthing I love you and fuck how she meant it.

Slowly she was falling but like hell she was letting that motherfucker get away and hurt her lovers her life, with the other hand she pulled him down and with a scrutinizing scream he fell first.

"I'm sorry baby…" And with a breaking heart and tear filled eye she fell.

Santana would rather die than live a life without Rachel so she was going to jump after her had not been for Quinn holding her back.

She cried until hers and the other girl's tears dried, all the hope was gone, the passion still burning their hearts. It was like the biggest part of them had been torn apart.

The next day Santana was back there and every day she asked for Rachel's destiny to be changed, to be taken instead of her, hell she even wished for the gods to take Brittany or Quinn instead.

All that routine followed for months, till the year was done, when the Latina was _almost_ giving up she heard someone from behind her speak in a low voice.

"_Okay, you'll be given another chance but it's up to her to do something otherwise it's over"_

Time seemed to stop, things were in slow motion and once again Rachel found herself holding on the edge of a cliff for the life that she held so dear.

Only this time she was able to sustain her weight and climb back, the anger boiling in her veins, what once was a figure of cuteness now was replaced by the devil herself, Rachel had bright white glow around her and her kitty ears were pointy and her fur stiffening by the passing minute.

She stood by her girlfriends like a freaking wolf protecting its mate. Growling to the now scared as shit tall boy.

Finn did something he would regret soon enough, he aimed towards Santana and shot her, the Latina closed her eyes and waited for the sting to burn her lungs and the blood to rush out of her draining her life but it never came. Instead she saw a tinny body wrapped up around her protectively.

"You're okay honey don't worry "The kitty girl purred into her ear but it sounded so faint.

Rachel let go of her and clutched a wounded heart, blood staining her beautiful figure, still she _smiled_ at her girlfriend.

She turned around and even Quinn whimpered when she saw the look of sheer _hate_ dripping off of her red eyes. Rachel with her super speed took the boy from the ground, lifting him by the neck, squeezing the flesh there to the bleeding point, she walked slowly to the cliff and with a meaningful smirk threw him mercilessly.

When the nightmare was done Rachel went back to the cute kitty mode of hers and gave in with her knees on the dirty ground. Her blood all over the place.

Her girlfriends rushed over to her and Brittany quickly took the kitty in her arms. If they weren't fast Rachel would most likely die from blood loss.

"Hell I'm sick of getting shot…" Rachel stated, her eyes barely open.

The three worried sick girls couldn't help but laugh at the playful tone from the kitty. Even on the verge of dying she would still be able to make them happy and smile.

A week later Rachel woke up to the beep of the machine hooked up on her, the room was white, and a little bit dark and so _depressing_. She winced as she felt the pain shooting through her chest and knew they had taken the bullet out but she barely made it alive.

She smiled as she saw Quinn and Brittany holding each other on the sofa next to the bed, soundly asleep. The door flung open and Santana came in with a rose in her hand and a cup of tea in the other smiling when dark brown met light ones.

"I'm so glad you're awake I was so scared baby" The Latina said while she put the tea and flower down on the table near the bed.

"Come here San…" The kitty girl asked motioning for the bed.

Rachel shifted a little so she was half sitting half lying down, Santana climbed over her and sat on her lap, one leg on each side of the other girl's waist.

They didn't need words, not a single word, Santana put both hands on either side of Rachel's face and leant down to brush their lips together, Rachel closed her eyes and felt the smooth flesh being pressed against her lips. The kitty girl parted her lips and met an eager tongue that was massaging hers. Both girls moaning low.

"I'm so thankful for this stupid sinful short cherrios's skirts" Rachel whispered on her girlfriend's ear making quick work of ripping her underwear off.

Santana was painting, her breathe shallow and a thin line of sweat was on her forehead and neck. Without warning the kitty girl plunged two fingers knuckle deep inside her lover. The Latina muffled a scream biting on Rachel's shoulder.

It was hurried, and needy, and hot, their love was something right out of the most perverted book and the most romantic novel.

Rachel was in and out faster and harder adding a third finger, loving the sensation of the wetness pooling from Santana's legs right into her stomach, the room smelled like sex and boy she just loved it.

A few more thrusts and the kitty girl sucking on her girlfriend's bottom lip had her groaning against Rachel's mouth riding out the waves of pleasure.

Rachel quickly put her girlfriend beside her, not wanting to be crushed, she was still very sore and wounded to support Santana's whole weight on top of her.

While the taller brunette regained her breathe and the smaller one stroked her hair, they heard a few gasps behind them knowing full well that the two supposedly sleeping had had quite the show on display.

"That was so hot" Brittany squeaked, her hand in a vice grip on Quinn's tight.

The kitty girl smiled at them, she would take good care of her girls one by one as it is.

So she slowly got up, Quinn rushed to her side to make sure she wouldn't fall but was surprised to see the strength the kitty was showing cause as soon as she stepped on the floor she was pushing the blonde beauty against the wall and kissing the soul out of her.

Quinn's head tilted back and Rachel took the opportunity to ravish her neck leaving visible marks all over it and licking the delicious pain right after.

"Baby, please I need you" The blonde begged felling the kitty girl making a wet and hot path down her collarbone, to her cleavage then reaching her stomach and finally where she really was needed.

Rachel took her time smelling the sweet and intoxicating scent from the dripping wet center. She teasingly raked her nails on the blonde's toned tights and lifted one leg over her shoulder to give her more access and balance.

At the same time that Quinn ran her fingers through messy post sex dark brown hair Rachel shoved her tongue inside her girl's heat, with one hand she pushed two fingers inside and the other digging its nails inside the moaning head cheerleader inner tights.

When Santana recovered from her mind blowing orgasm she went for a lust filled blonde friend of hers, spreading her legs apart and tongue fucking her just like Rachel was doing to Quinn.

The familiar tingling in her belly built up as she moaned loudly and dug her nails on Rachel's scalp not enough to hurt her of course. Rachel held her in place because she was sure Quinn wouldn't be able to move for a few minutes or so.

Brittany came right after with Santana licking the juices out of her and, the second in command proceeded to take Quinn in her arms and lay in bed with the blonde on her lap.

"I made you wait Britt now you get the special treatment" Rachel smirked at the confused faces of her girls because they didn't know about it at all.

Rachel probably made the whole hospital shiver at the way she walked predatorily in Brittany's personal space, she took the blonde by the hand and turned her around so she was facing the wall, excitement building up inside of her, she bent the taller blonde down so her hands were in the wall and her ass sticking out for the kitty's appreciation.

"Now you're going to be the very first to get a taste of our new toy" Rachel said manhandling her tail.

Suddenly Brittany screamed in pleasure and a little bit of pain when nine inches were pounded in and out of her. Rachel had made a penis of her tail and _damn_ that shit felt really good slamming against the blonde's clenching tight walls.

Rachel wasted no time and with her free hands grabbed and squeezed her girlfriend's perky breasts.

"I'm...so…close" Brittany moaned her eyes tight shut and her legs almost giving in to the amazing sensation her kitty was proportioning on her.

Rachel pushed Brittany's hair back making the blonde whimper when their tongues battled each other in a bruising pace.

"Come for me my love, say my fucking name" Rachel bit her bottom lip drawing blood out of it.

"Mhmm…Rachel!" Brittany screamed being tipped to the edge when Rachel cursed well in her ear.

The four girls managed to fit in that hospital bed, Rachel knew that when they got enough sleep they would be making her feel as much pleasure as she gave them. And she was also very tired and sweaty to keep going.

She was currently holding Quinn, Brittany fast asleep on her other side clutching at her hand, and Santana at the foot of the bed watching them like with the most beautiful and contagious smile on her face.

Quinn was already drifting off to dreamland when Rachel started humming a song for all of them to hear.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now our song on the radio but it don't sound the same when our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name It all just sounds like (oooooh) Mmm too young too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance wow my baby is dancing but she's dancing with another man_

"That's quite a sad song Rachel" Santana stated whipping at her tear streaked face.

"Yeah, but it's still so beautiful though" The kitty girl just stared at the curve of Santana's god made body.

After a few seconds they were all sleeping peacefully, and life never felt that good.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this and reviews are very much appreciated, also I'd like to know if you guys want a spin-off.**_


End file.
